Dragon Pride
by LuckyGoddess
Summary: Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, durante um segundo ele tinha conseguido destruir o Portão Eclipse, fazendo com que o Rogue do Futuro e os dragões desaparecessem, apenas para algo mil vezes mais assustador acontecer… Acnologia. Natsu vê todos seus amigos e pessoas preciosas morrerem, quando ele falha em protegê-los. Contudo, Zeref está disposto a lhe dar mais uma chance.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGON PRIDE**

 **Autora:** LuckyGoddess

 **Sinopse:** Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, durante um segundo ele tinha conseguido destruir o Portão Eclipse, fazendo com que o Rogue do Futuro e os dragões desaparecessem, apenas para algo mil vezes mais assustador acontecer… Acnologia. Natsu vê todos seus amigos e pessoas preciosas morrerem, quando ele falha em protegê-los. Contudo, Zeref está disposto a lhe dar mais uma chance.

 **Notas:** Fairy Tail não me pertencem. Faço uso do meu direito de autora para mudar e alterar os eventos da obra original, em prol de escrever essa fanfic. Essa é uma fanfic timetrevel. Alerta para futuras cenas de violência, mutilação e sexo explícito.

* * *

 **Nota especial:** Oi gente, eu ainda não decidi quem vai ser a companheira (par romântico) do Natsu. Vocês podem me dar suas opiniões? Votem nos comentários =3

 **Lucy: 0**

 **Erza: 0**

 **Ultear: 0**

 **Meredy: 0**

 **Lisanna: 0**

 **Minerva: 0**

 **Yukino: 0**

 **Hisui: 0**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

– No final, você não se tornou forte o bastante. – Reclamou Zeref com um pequeno sorriso triste em seus lábios, sentado ao lado de Natsu.

Natsu não respondeu ao comentário, cansado e ferido demais para fazê-lo. Naquele momento, nem mesmo o cheiro pungente de carne podre queimada e sangue, conseguia incomodá-lo. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, durante um segundo ele tinha conseguido destruir o Portão Eclipse, fazendo com que o Rogue do Futuro e os dragões desaparecessem, apenas para algo mil vezes mais assustador acontecer… Acnologia.

Toda a destruição causada pelos dragões chamou a atenção do dragão negro. Foi quando Igneel apareceu, junto aos demais dragões desaparecidos. Natsu queria rir, gritar e chorar da ironia. Tantos anos procurando por seu pai, e todo aquele tempo, ele estava dentro de seu corpo. Alguns diriam que Acnologia teria perdido, já que estava enfrentando cinco dragões… Mas a besta negra era poderosa demais e Igneel e os outros estavam fracos demais, ainda sentindo as consequências de terem tido suas almas arrancadas por Acnologia.

A fúria que tomou conta de Natsu quando o viu Igneel ser morto, foi tão grande que acabou por romper o selo de END dentro dele. Outra das ironias… Ele era um demônio… Não, ele não era apenas um demônio qualquer. Ele era o mais poderoso demônio criado por Zeref. END… Etherious Natsu Dragneel. E, ainda assim, mesmo com o selo rompido e suas memórias de volta, Natsu não foi capaz de derrotar Acnologia.

Até parecia uma piada ruim.

Ele gostaria que fosse uma piada ruim.

Mas não era.

Apesar de todo o poder que possuía, ainda não era o suficiente para derrotar Acnologia e proteger as pessoas que amava. Era irônico… Mesmo sendo um demônio ele ainda era o mesmo Natsu da Fairy Tail. Não. Não havia ironia nisso. Foi para que ele desenvolvesse um coração capaz de amar, capaz de sentir e desejar, que Zeref selou suas memórias e poderes, pedindo a Igneel que o treinasse. Se ele fosse capaz de amar, então ele não hesitaria em proteger suas pessoas preciosas… E quando Zeref se revelasse como seu inimigo, alguém que ameaçava suas pessoas preciosas, ele o enfrentaria com todo seu poder e o derrotaria. Esse era o plano final de Zeref.

E, ainda assim, esse plano deu errado.

Zeref nunca tinha planejado que Natsu ficasse congelado durante sete anos. Sete anos… Se esse lapso não houvesse acontecido, então Natsu poderia ter se tornado muito mais forte. Ele teria sido capaz de derrotar Acnologia… E salvar seus amigos.

– Você ainda pode salvá-los. – Declarou Zeref, atraindo a atenção de Natsu.

– Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Natsu, forçando sua voz a sair.

– Eu posso te dar uma segunda chance. Isso é algo que mesmo eu posso fazer apenas uma vez, então você só teria mais essa chance. – Afirmou Zeref, seu olhar fixo no céu nublado pela fumaça. – Eu posso enviar sua alma, junto com suas lembranças e poderes atuais para o passado. Você pode se tornar mais forte assim. Então, será capaz de salvar a todos.

Natsu olhou para o mago negro ao seu lado. Ele sabia o motivo verdadeiro, para que Zeref lhe fizesse essa oferta. Era para que ele fosse capaz de matá-lo.

– Por que você quer tanto morrer? – Questionou. Isso era algo que estava lhe incomodando há algum tempo, desde que soube a verdade sobre quem ele era.

Zeref apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste.

– Se a mulher que você ama, tivesse morrido por sua culpa, você não desejaria morrer também?

Natsu entendia aquele sentimento. Ele sabia da maldição que Zeref carregava, e o que deveria ter acontecido. Mesmo sem desejar o rosto dela apareceu em sua mente, apenas para ser seguido por uma dor insuportável em seu peito. De certa forma, ele também era culpado por matar a mulher que amava. Ele podia entender o que Zeref sentia melhor do que ninguém.

– Até quando você pode me enviar? – Questionou, voltando-se para a questão principal.

– Até alguns dias depois de você ter atravessado o Portão Eclipse. Isso vai lhe dar mais de duas décadas, para se tornar mais forte.

Antes dele ter se juntado a Fairy Tail. Isso seria interessante… E Natsu sabia que ele seria diferente daquele garoto que entrou pelas portas da guilda pela primeira vez. E, ainda assim, era a melhor escolha. Ele teria muito tempo para treinar e ficar mais forte. Essa era sua prioridade, caso contrário, a história apenas iria se repetir.

– Me mande de volta.

Zeref sorriu, antes de colocar a mão envolta em magia sobre a testa de Natsu. Quando a respiração do Dragon Slayer parou, ele soube que o feitiço tinha funcionado.

– Boa sorte, Natsu.

* * *

 _ **Oi gente =3**_

 _ **Bem, esse é apenas o prólogo, mas espero que todos tenham gostado e estejam ansiosos pelos capítulos futuros. Como muitos devem suspeitar, estarei alterando vários eventos e situações.**_

 _ **Lembrem-se de votar na minha pequena enquete, que eu fiz as notas iniciais do capítulo =D**_

 _ **Beijinhos**_

 _ **;3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon PRIDE**

 **Autora:** LuckyGoddess

 **Sinopse:** Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, durante um segundo ele tinha conseguido destruir o Portão Eclipse, fazendo com que o Rogue do Futuro e os dragões desaparecessem, apenas para algo mil vezes mais assustador acontecer… Acnologia. Natsu vê todos seus amigos e pessoas preciosas morrerem, quando ele falha em protegê-los. Contudo, Zeref está disposto a lhe dar mais uma chance.

 **Notas:** Fairy Tail não me pertencem. Faço uso do meu direito de autora para mudar e alterar eventos da obra original, em prol de escrever essa fanfic. Essa é uma fanfic timetrevel. Alerta para futuras cenas de violência, mutilação e sexo explícito.

* * *

 **Nota Especial:** Oi gente, o par romântico do Natsu já foi decidido. Houve alguns votos nos comentários, assim como várias pessoas me acionando por MP, sugerindo outras opções. Como vocês poderão ver logo abaixo, o rank das três melhores ficou: 1º Juvia, 2º Hisui e 3º Lucy. Sendo assim, o par romântico do Natsu vai ser a Juvia (me perdoem fãs de Gruvia, não me matem).

 **Lucy: 22**

 **Erza: 15**

 **Ultear: 14**

 **Meredy: 16**

 **Lisanna: 10**

 **Minerva: 18**

 **Yukino: 19**

 **Hisui: 24**

 **Mirajane: 19**

 **Juvia: 29**

* * *

 **Capítulo Um**

Natsu ficou parado por vários minutos, apenas olhando para o céu, enquanto permitia que seus pensamentos e lembranças se organizassem. Quando ele teve a certeza de que não enlouqueceria, e poderia pensar claramente, ele sentando-se no chão, sentindo-se estranho por estar de volta ao seu corpo de sete anos outra vez. Sua magia, ele podia senti-la com perfeição queimando dentro de seu corpo, era tão forte quanto antes de Zeref usar o feitiço. Natsu tinha ficado vários minutos em silêncio, sentado no chão da floresta, estudando sua magia. Ele também podia sentir as chamas de sua maldição como END. Suas lembranças como END ainda eram um pouco confusas, já que ele nunca teve tempo de estudá-las com cuidado.

Soltando um suspiro baixo, ele se levantou, começando a se mover. Primeiro devagar, testando seus músculos. Comparado com sua força física, ele estava muito mais fraco. Ele duvidava que seu corpo infantil poderia lidar com algo como Dragon Force, ou seu modo Enryūō. Ele precisaria fazer treinamento físico, antes de tentar qualquer treinamento mágico. Por sorte, ele tinha tempo.

" _Eu vou ficar muito mais forte. Isso é uma promessa!_ " Ele pensou determinado, fechando os olhos, enquanto as imagens dos corpos sem vida de seus amigos brilhavam em sua mente.

" **Você ficará mais forte, Natsu. Eu vou ajudá-lo.** " Falou uma voz que não era desconhecida para Natsu.

Natsu abriu os olhos, encontrando-se cercado pela lava. Era quase como se ele estivesse no interior de um grande vulcão. Deitado em meio aos rios de lava, estava Igneel. Os olhos de Natsu se encheram de lágrimas ao verem seu pai outra vez. Sem nem hesitar, ele correu em direção ao grande dragão vermelho, saltando em sua direção e abraçando o grande focinho de Igneel. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, enquanto a alegria e tristeza se misturavam em seu peito.

– Tōchan… você está vivo. – Murmurou em meio as lágrimas, um grande sorriso em seu rosto choroso.

Igneel sorriu, segurando seu filho com cuidado com sua mão.

– **Você sabe que isso não é totalmente verdade.** – Lembrou Igneel, sua voz tinha um toque de tristeza e resignação. – **Pude ver, através de sua lembranças, que você sabe o que aconteceu há 400. Minha alma foi levada por Acnologia, e a única coisa que me mantem vivo, é o fato de que estou selado dentro de você.**

Natsu concordou em silêncio, sentando-se na palma da mão de Igneel. Ele sabia. Ele se lembrava das explicações apressadas de Igneel, durante seus momentos finais. Para impedir que a draconificação acontecesse, e para que sua própria alma pudesse se curar absorvendo ethernano, Igneel e os outros dragões tinham usado magia para ficarem selados dentro dos corpos de seus filhos.

– **Natsu, existe algo que eu preciso falar com você.** – Falou Igneel, sua voz soando muito mais séria do que antes, atraindo o olhar do jovem Dragon Slayer. – **Pelas suas memórias, eu pude ver claramente que, mesmo absorvendo ethernano por mais de duas décadas, eu fui incapaz de reunir força o suficiente para derrotar Acnologia. Mesmo com a ajuda dos outros dragões, nenhum de nós era forte o bastante para fazer isso.**

Natsu rosnou, apertando os punho com força.

Apenas a lembrança de Igneel sendo mordo com Acnologia, eram o suficiente para fazer seu sangue queimar.

– **Natsu, o que vou lhe pedir, será a coisa mais egoísta que já lhe pedi.**

Os olhos do menor se fixaram nos grandes olhos amarelos de Igneel. Ele podia ver a hesitação e o quase desespero que seu pai estava sentindo.

– Peça. Não importa o que seja, eu vou fazer! – Afirmou, sua voz carregada pela determinação.

Igneel sorriu ao escutar as palavras de seu filho. Natsu era como ele. Orgulhoso, determinado, protetor, um pouco precipitado e irritadiço. Assim como o elemento fogo, que representava os dois com tanta clareza. Ele estava feliz, de ter aceitado o pedido de Zeref, para treinar e cuidar de Natsu.

– **Eu preciso que você termine o que comecei há 400 anos: derrotar Acnologia.** –Afirmou Igneel, sua voz calma e firme, enquanto olhava para seu filho.

Um sorriso malicioso cresceu no rosto infantil.

– Você está um pouco atrasado, tōchan. Eu já tinha decidido derrotar Acnologia.

Igneel riu com aquelas palavras.

Esse era seu filhote, de fato.

– **Isso me deixa feliz, Natsu. Mas essa não será uma tarefa simples. Acnologia é muito poderoso. Mesmo no auge do meu poder, eu não fui capaz de matá-lo. Ele foi capaz de matar inúmeros dragões no passado, alguns quase tão poderosos quanto eu mesmo.** – Falou, recordando-se de todos seus amigos, que tinham perecido diante do dragão do apocalipse. – **Contudo, eu tenho uma ideia. Algo que pode funcionar, mas isso vai significar que você não será mais totalmente humano.**

Natsu soltou uma risada um pouco amarga.

– Você se esqueceu, tōchan… eu já não sou humano. Eu sou um dos demônios de Zeref. – Lembrou Natsu. Ele já tinha aceitado isso, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse sido capaz de processar todas as informações.

– **Não seja tolo, você não é como aqueles demônios, que Zeref criou. Você é especial, Natsu. Sim, parte de você foi criada com ethernano, mas a maior parte, é humana. Você é o irmão de Zeref renascido. O que vou lhe propor, matará quase todo seu lado humano, deixando apenas uma pequena porção.**

Natsu franziu a testa, escutando o que seu pai estava dizendo. Ele sabia que era diferente dos demais demônios, que seu irmão tinha criado. Ele era especial. O único feito a partir de um corpo humano, ao invés de ser apenas de ethernano. Contudo, se ele tivesse que abrir mão dessa parte… da parte humana, para conseguir derrotar Acnologia, e proteger seus amigos, então…

– Diga. Não importa o que seja, eu vou fazer. Dessa vez… dessa vez, eu vou proteger a todos!

Igneel sorriu , satisfeito com a determinação nas palavras de seu filho.

– **Vou parar a produção de anticorpos, e permitir que seu corpo passe pela draconificação. Isso lhe permitirá se transformar em um dragão. Vou manter um certo controle, para que você não perca sua humanidade, como aconteceu com Acnologia, mas como um dragão… um verdadeiro dragão, você será capaz de lutar contra Acnologia de igual para igual. Isso também irá lhe permitir usar as minhas chamas em sua força total. Não só, isso, com a draconificação, você não será apenas meu filho. Você se tornará meu herdeiro. O verdadeiro Enryūō.**

Natsu arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

Rei dos Dragões de Fogo. Enryūō. O herdeiro de Igneel.

– Eu… eu não sei se sou a melhor escolha… – murmurou, sentindo-se muito nervoso ao escutar aquilo.

– **Idiota, você é o único a quem eu entregaria o meu título.**

Natsu sorriu, sua bochechas corando em satisfação e orgulho.

– Certo, vamos fazer isso!

Igneel sorriu.

– **Muito bem, eu mesmo vou treiná-lo. Vou lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa e, quando chegar a hora, eu sei que você será capaz de vencer Acnologia.**

Natsu concordou, fechando os punhos determinado. Ele iria conseguir. Ele venceria Acnologia, não importava como!

– **Está na hora de você ir. Alguém está se aproximando.**

– Alguém? – Questionou, tentando se lembrar se ele tinha encontrado alguém na floresta naquele dia. Foi quando ele se lembrou. – Jīchan! É hoje que eu deveria conhecer o jīchan!

– **Sim, você deve manter a mesma história de antes. Não conte a ninguém, nem mesmo aos outros Dragon Slayers, sobre onde nós, dragões, estamos. Eles não devem saber ainda.**

Natsu franziu a testa, mas concordou com as palavras de Igneel.

– **Vamos conversar mais tarde, seja corajoso, meu filho.**

Natsu sorriu, antes de piscar e se ver novamente na floresta. Assim que ele voltou, ele conseguiu sentir o cheiro de Makarov há alguns quilômetros de distância. Sorrindo de lado, ele resolveu reencenar a mesma situação em que tinha conhecido Makarov pela primeira vez.

…

Makarov estava mal-humorado, enquanto atravessava a floresta, que era o caminho mais rápido para voltar para Magnolia, depois de visitar o Conselho. Era sua quinta convocação naquele mês… e não estavam nem mesmo na metade do mês! Tudo porque alguns magos recém-chegados em sua guilda causaram um pouco de destruição. Makarov pouco se importava se o Conselho não gostava da destruição que seus filhos causavam, esse era o caminho da Fairy Tail! E Makarov se recusava a fazê-los mudar. Desde sua fundação, tinha sido assim. Essa era a vontade da Shodaime, criar uma guilda cheia de sonhos e de uma vontade forte. Apesar de que…

– Eles poderiam desacelerar uma pouco. Desse jeito, a guilda vai acabar entrando em falência. – Resmungou, lembrando-se da taxa se compensação que ele tinha sido obrigado a pagar.

– IGNEEL! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, IGNEEL!

Makarov parou, ao escutar o grito de uma criança.

O mago franziu a testa, nenhuma criança deveria estar em uma floresta sozinho. Preocupado, ele seguiu o grito. Não demorou muito, ele encontrou a fonte do grito. Um menino, que parecia ter por volta de sete ou oito anos. Ele tinha cabelos rosados curtos e bagunçados. Ele não estava usando nenhuma camisa, mas vestia um tipo de calça surrada feira de algum couro de animal. A única coisa que ele podia ver, que parecia ser bem trabalhada, era um cachecol branco, que ele tinha envolta de seu pescoço.

– IGNEEL! IGNEEL!

– Com licença, criança. Você está procurando por alguém? – Perguntou Makarov, se aproximando do garoto.

Posteriormente, Makarov concordaria que não tinha sido a ideia mais brilhante, se aproximar daquele jeito, sem fazer nenhum som para anunciar sua presença. No momento em que ouviu sua voz, o garoto se virou assustado. Olhos cor-de-bronze encaravam Makarov assustado e, antes mesmo que Makarov pudesse dizer alguma coisa para acalmar o menino, ele atacou:

– **Karyū no Tekken**!

Os olhos de Makarov se arregalaram. Magia Dragon Slayer era algo raro, ao ponto de ser considerada uma Lost Magic. Ele nunca teria pensado que uma criança tão pequena e jovem, poderia ter o conhecimento de uma magia como essa. Não só isso, Makarov podia sentir o calor vindo dessa magia. Era forte e, se não usado com o cuidado necessário, poderia ser muito perigoso. Uma pessoa menos experiente e tola, poderia ser facilmente morta, quando confrontada por essa chamas. Contudo, Makarov não era um tolo. Como o homem que detinha o título de Mago Santo, ele tinha o poder de se levantar contra uma criança. Então, ele facilmente pulou para evitar o punho.

Pelo menos, essa era sua intenção. Ele queria mostrar ao jovem que ele não poderia vencê-lo, e desse jeito, forçar a criança a se acalmar. Dessa forma, Makarov soltou o aperto que ele mantinha sobre sua magia, permitindo que a sensação opressiva se espalhasse por toda a floresta. Muitos homens, mais velhos e com muito mais experiência do que aquela criança, teria caído de joelhos paralisados, diante da opressão que sua magia causaria.

Contudo, não foi isso que aconteceu. A única reação que ele conseguiu do menino, foi um rosnado do menino.

– **Karyū no Kagizume**!

Movendo o braço direito, o menino enviou outro ataque. Desta vez, as chamas tomaram a forma de longas garras. Makarov desviou do ataque, chocado com a forma como o ataque tinha queimado e rascado uma grande rocha atrás de onde ele tinha estado.

– **Karyū no Hōkō**!

Sugando o ar rápido, o garoto soltou uma torrente de chamas de sua boca. O tamanho das chamas, exigiu que Makarov criasse uma barreira mágica, para se proteger. Ainda assim, o suor cobriu seu corpo, em resposta ao surpreendente calor das chamas. A linha de árvores, logo atrás de Makarov, não tinha tido a mesma sorte que o mago mais velho, sendo reduzida a um monte de cinzas.

" _Essa criança já tem tanto poder. Ele não deve ter mais do que sete ou oito anos, e ele já pode reduzir uma floresta a cinzas. Droga, e ele nem sequer parece estar sem folego. A quantidade de magia que esse pirralho usou, teria deixado a maioria dos magos adultos esgotados. Posso arriscar em dizer, que seu poder pode se comprar com o de Laxus. Esse pirralho tem um potencial monstruoso._ "

Decidindo que já era o suficiente, Makarov desapareceu da vista do menino. Nem mesmo um segundo depois, ele estava atrás do garoto, e com o braço aumentado, ele prendeu a criança no chão. O menino ainda lutou, tentando se libertar o aperto firme que Makarov estava exercendo sobre ele.

– Relaxe, pirralho. Eu não estou aqui para te machucar.

O menino rosnou um pouco mais, mas parou de lutar.

– O que você quer?

– Eu só quero saber o que uma criança como você, está fazendo sozinha na floresta. – Respondeu de forma simples. Não tinha como aquela criança estar realmente sozinha, pelo simples fato de que, não tinha como ele ter desenvolvido esse poder e habilidade sozinho.

– Estou procurando pelo meu pai, Igneel.

Makarov franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo. Que tipo de adulto leva uma criança para uma floresta, e a deixa sozinha?

– Seu pai o trouxe para a floresta e o deixou aqui?

– Não. Vivemos na floresta. Mas quando eu acordei há três dias, ele tinha desaparecido. Estou procurando por ele desde então.

Makarov não gostou daquilo. Ao que tudo lhe indicava, parecia que o garoto tinha sido abandonado.

– Talvez eu posso ajudá-lo a procurar por ele. – Ofereceu, sentindo uma forte vontade de socar essa pessoa irresponsável, que abandonava uma criança sozinha no meio da floresta.

Ele soltou o garoto, vendo-o se levantar rápido, se virando para encará-lo com uma expressão cheia de alegria e esperança.

– Você me ajudaria a encontrar Igneel? – Perguntou o menino ansioso.

– É claro. Como ele se parece?

– Igneel é um dragão vermelho gigante. Oh, espere, seu estomago é bege. E ele tem uma cicatriz em forma de cruz em sua mandíbula!

Makarov arregalou os olhos ao escutar a descrição do garoto. Ele estava pronto para pensar que o menino estava inventando, contudo, a lembrança da magia que o menino podia usar, era uma confirmação fácil de que não era uma brincadeira. Havia um motivo, para que a verdadeira Metsuryū Mahō, fosse considerada uma Lost Magic. A verdadeira metsuryū mahō só podia ser ensinada a um humano por um dragão. Enquanto, no presente, havia alguns casos, como os de seu neto, Laxus, que tinha a magia implantada em seus corpos, por meio de uma lacrima de dragão. Além do mais, a sinceridade nos olhos daquele menino, lhe diziam que ele não estava mentindo.

– Seu pai é um dragão? – Questionou, apenas para ter certeza.

– Sim!

Makarov cruzou os braços.

– Isso é muito ruim. Não será fácil encontrá-lo. Já faz muito séculos, desde que os dragões foram considerados extintos, e ninguém nunca mais viu. Se é assim, seja lá onde seu pai estiver, não será fácil encontrá-lo.

O sorriso do garoto diminuiu ao escutar aquilo.

– Droga… obrigado assim mesmo, oferecer ajuda…

– Bem, eu tenho uma ideia. – Falou Makarov, com um amplo sorriso em seu rosto. Ele sabia como ele poderia ajudar aquele garoto. Ao menos, com um jeito de lhe oferecer um lugar seguro para ficar, enquanto tentava encontrar seu pai. – Eu sou o mestre de uma guilda de magos, estou voltando para lá de uma reunião. Por que você não vem comigo, e se junta a minha guilda? Você vai precisar de dinheiro, se quiser viajar por ai, procurando pelo seu pai. Na guilda, recebemos muitos pedidos de trabalhos, que os magos da guilda fazem e todos recebem muito bem, por cada trabalho que excutam. Além disso, você terá um lar, para onde voltar. É isso que é a Fairy Tail: uma família.

O menino o encarou por alguns instantes, como se estivesse avaliando sua proposta, antes de lhe oferecer um grande sorriso.

– Okay, jīchan. Eu vou me ajuntar a sua guilda.

– Ureshī. Meu nome é Makarov Dreyar. Qual o seu nome, koso?

– Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

A viagem para Magnolia foi tranquila. Antes de pegarem o trem, que os levaria até Magnolia, Makarov fez questão de parar em uma loja, para comprar algumas roupas decentes para Natsu. Apenas algumas camisetas e calças e um par de sandálias. Makarov queria comprar mais algumas coisas, mas Natsu não deixou, afirmando que ele mesmo poderia comprar mais coisas depois que fizesse alguns trabalhos. A viagem de trem tinha sido silenciosa, já que Natsu se recusava a falar, com medo demais de vomitar.

Já passava do meio dia, quando eles finalmente chegaram em Magnolia. Natsu estava sentado no chão da estação, tentando recuperar o folego. Ele odiava meios de transporte!

– Você está bem, koso? – Perguntou Makarov preocupado com a reação do garoto. Ele nunca tinha visto um caso tão extremo de enjoo de movimento antes.

– Daijōbu… Dragon Slayers que alcançam um certo nível de poder, ficam enjoados em qualquer tipo de meio de transporte. Igneel me explicou… – Explicou, conseguindo recuperar o folego, enquanto se levantava um pouco tremulo e ainda pálido.

Makarov concordou, decidindo acreditar no menino, já que as informações sobre Dragon Slayers eram um pouco limitadas. Contudo, isso explicava o móvito de seu próprio neto ter desenvolvido um forte enjoo de movimento naquele ano. Se as palavras de Natsu sobre o assunto fossem verdadeiras, então isso significava que seu neto tinha atingido o 'nível de poder', que o tornava suscetível a enjoos. Contudo… Laxus tinha 13 anos e estava muito longe do poder de um Mago de Classe S. Na opinião Makarov, só lhe faltava um pouco mais de experiência.

" _Pensando em tudo isso… o quão forte pode ser esse garoto?_ " Se perguntou Makarov, enquanto guiava Natsu por Magnolia, mostrando alguns pontos importantes da cidade para o menino. " _Acho que tive sorte de encontrá-lo…_ "

Quando chegaram em frente a guilda, Natsu precisou se controlar para não chorar em emoção. Ele estava de volta. Todos seus preciosos amigos… todos estavam vivos! _Ela_ estava viva!

Makarov parou ao lado de Natsu, com um sorriso amigável em seu rosto.

– Pronto?

– Ā, moete kita ze! – Respondeu animado, fazendo com que Makarov risse.

Assim que cruzaram a porta da guilda, os dois foram recebidos com uma visão que era muito familiar para Natsu. Um Gray de sete anos sentado em uma mesa, usando apenas uma cueca preta. Uma Erza de nove anos e uma Mirajane de nove anos lutando, uma tentando superar a outra, com as mãos trancadas enquanto lutavam pelo domínio. Um tímido Elfman de oito anos, e uma Lisanna de seis anos, sentados observando a luta entre as duas. Um jovem Wakaba estava no balcão do bar, fumando um charuto e bebendo uma grande caneca de cerveja, enquanto conversava e ria junto a um jovem Macao, que também estava bebendo. Sentada em uma das mesas, jogando com várias cartas de taro, estava uma jovem Cana de oito anos. Tantos outros membros antigos da guilda estavam espalhados pelo salão, bebendo e rindo.

Muitos de seus amigos ainda não estavam lá, mas ele sabia que não demoraria muito para que eles se juntassem a Fairy Tail. Assim como _ela_.

– Ei! Todos, prestem atenção! – Gritou Makarov, chamando a atenção de todos os membros da guilda. – Esse é Natsu. Ele está se juntando a Fairy Tail!

Várias pessoas aplaudiram, mas Natsu viu Gray lhe lançar um olhar e franzir a testa. O Dragon Slayer teve que se segurar para não rir. Sua magia opostas podiam se reconhecer, e isso apenas… trazia aquela sensação de irritação, que Natsu estava tão acostumado a sentir, quando olhava para seu rival.

– Venha agora, Natsu. Vamos colocar a marca da guilda em você, então iremos todos comemorar!

Um coro alegre ecoou pela guilda.

Makarov levou Natsu até o balcão, onde ele pegou o carimbo. Natsu não precisou nem mesmo pensar. Mostrando seu ombro direito e pedindo a cor vermelha para sua marca.

Assim que a marca foi colocada em seu braço, a festa de boas vindas da Fairy Tail se iniciou. Bebidas alcoólicas para os adultos e suco para as crianças.

Natsu logo se deixou absorver pela atmosfera animada e sempre alegre da guilda, mas, no fundo se sua mente, estavam as lembranças de um futuro sombrio… um futuro que ele não iria permitir se tornasse realidade.

Dessa vez, ele iria salvar a todos.

 **Continua…**

* * *

 _ **Oi gente, desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas eu estava com um bloqueio para essa fic, que felizmente terminou =D**_

 _ **Espero que todos gostem do cap, e para os fãs de Gruvia, eu peço mil perdões. Os próximos caps serão algumas passagens de tempos, retratando alguns eventos que ocorreram antes do início do anime.**_

 _ **Beijinhos e até mais ;)**_


End file.
